comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rahkshi (Earth-4001)
Rahkshi were an artificial species created when a Kraata was exposed to energized protodermis. They were not truly alive, but rather suits of armor, worn and controlled by another Kraata of equal power. History The history of the Rahkshi is the same as their mainstream counterparts. Types *Accuracy - blue & purple *Adaptation - black & purple *Chain Lightning - silver *Chameleon - red & gold *Confusion - grey & green *Cyclone - black & white *Darkness - black & red *Density Shifting - black & green *Dodge - red & silver *Elasticity - tan *Electricity - blue & white *Fire Resistance - aquamarine *Gravity - blue & silver *Heat Vision - yellow *Ice Resistance - red & yellow *Illusion - tan & blue *Insect Control - orange *Laser Vision - red & orange *Limited Invulnerability - grey *Magnetism - black & gold *Mind Reading - light purple *Molecular Disruption (inorganic) - light blue *Plant Control - green & brown *Plasma - tan & red *Power Scream - purple *Quick Healing - black & brown *Rahi Control - magenta *Shapeshifting - blue & gold *Silence - grey & black *Sleep - maroon *Slowness - blue & yellow *Sonics - yellow & green *Stasis Field - blue & black *Teleportation - blue & green *Vacuum - orange & black *Weather Control - gold Named *Guurahk - Disintigration (blue) *Kurahk - Anger (white) *Lerahk - Poison (green) *Panrahk - Fragmentation (brown) *Turahk - Fear (red) *Vorahk - Hunger (black) Kaita Forms *Rahkshi Kaita Za (Turahk, Lerahk, and Kurahk) *Rahkshi Kaita Vo (Guurahk, Panrahk, and Vorahk) Abilities & Traits When a Kraata was exposed to Energized Protodermis, it would presumably either mutate into inanimate Rahkshi armor, or simply die. A second Kraata of the same power could then enter the armor and control it. A Rahkshi's power was at least equal to a Stage-6 Kraata's and likely even greater, though it was weakened when separated from the staff that it wielded. When Rahkshi had no mission from a Makuta to fulfill, they acted as violent and dangerous beasts, not to mention territorial, as was shown in Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below. But with direction and guidance from a Makuta, they had power to threaten even a Toa Nuva. Their violent nature made even Teridax reluctant to send them out, as he knew they would destroy anything in their path. In addition to their normal powers and those granted by their weapon staff, the Rahkshi could also change into a hover mode. By placing their feet together with the legs stretched forward, they would be able to fly about half a meter over the ground. In this form, the Rahkshi could move much faster than walking or running alone. However, they could not fight, as their weapon would have to be detached and carried; attacking could cause them to lose control. Just like Kraata, there were 42 types of Rahkshi. The best-known of these (and the only ones named) were the six Makuta sent to find and take the Avohkii: Turahk, Guurahk, Lerahk, Kurahk, Panrahk, and Vorahk. Trivia *Muaka were known to like the taste of Rahkshi and were their only known natural enemies on Metru Nui. Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Beings Category:Earth-4001 Category:Animal Traits Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Grey Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Staff Wielders Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder